tftcfandomcom-20200215-history
The Switch
"To woo a lovely femme, a wealthy codger trades bods with a hunk. But there's a switch to The Switch." -- DVD description for the episode ---- Plot A rich elderly bachelor (William Hickey) wants to impress a young woman (Kelly Preston) by switching his body with a younger man (Rick Rossovich). Unfortunately, becoming young again turns out to be very expensive. Also starring Ian Abercrombie and Roy Brocksmith. The millionaire Carlton Webster is infatuated by the gorgeous and young Linda who does not know that he is a wealthy man. When he proposes her to get married with him, she tells that he is too old for her and Carlton becomes obsessed to look younger. He visits an infamous doctor that asks one million dollars to switch his face with the younger Hans that will receive 900,000 dollars. When Carlton visits Linda again, she tells that his torso is too old and the doctor now asks two million dollars for a new surgery and his associate Hans again is the donator. But when Linda sees Carlton's legs, she tells that they are scrawny legs. Carlton goes to the doctor that asks his last three million dollars for the surgery. Carlton becomes young with Hans's body, but when he visits Linda, he finds that she has moved for a fancy neighborhood and soon he learns what she is looking for: Money, not looks. Opening Segment In this opening, the Crypt Keeper is seen lifting a weight (which is a stick with two skulls on the end), when Arnold Schwarzenegger himself shows up to encourage the Crypt Keeper to keep lifting weights because he doesn't want to stay in that 90-lb body forever. Instead of the Crypt Keeper introducing the story as always, Arnold takes a turn and opens the book to start the story. ''Crypt Keeper: "Welcome horror hooligans, this is your shiver chef. It's disgusting what people will do to stay young."'' ''Arnold: What's the matter with you? Want to keep that 90-pound corpse for the rest of your death? Keep pumping while I tell the story. Tonight's story is about an old man who finds a new wrinkle in the fountain of youth. A twisted tale that we call "The Switch."'' Closing Segment The Crypt Keeper is back to close the story, and mentions how the old man ended up with nothing despite being young again. Then he returns to work out again, only this time, he wants to pump a recent victim's body up. "Poor Carlton. Looks like he blew it. But no pain, no gain. I like a body that's nice and strong. It's your lucky day, fella. We want to pump you up." Trivia * This episode was directed by Arnold Schwarzenegger. * The intro to this episode features a cameo by Arnold Schwarzenegger who once shared the screen with Rick Rossovich (Hans) in The Terminator. * This marks the first time that the original story was actually published in the "Tales from the Crypt" comic book. All the previous stories originated in other EC Comics titles. Gallery The-Switch-tales-from-the-crypt-40706608-1023-1600.jpg|Mike Vosburg's comic cover TFTC-Season-2-Stills-tales-from-the-crypt-8240022-638-480.jpg|Arnold gets the Cryptkeeper to lift weights tumblr_p6yv8o0px01x44jjdo1_500.jpg Cryptkeeper-tales-from-the-crypt-40371605-500-281.gif Cryptkeeper-tales-from-the-crypt-40371604-500-281.gif Cryptkeeper-tales-from-the-crypt-40371603-500-281.gif TFTC-Season-2-Stills-tales-from-the-crypt-8240027-638-480.jpg|Linda Switch (2).png|Linda tells Carlton he looks too old for her Switch (5).png Switch (7).png Switch (8).png|Carlton's new face Switch (11).png Switch (12).png|Linda is impressed with Carlton's new body Switch (15).png|"Hans" laughs in Carlton's face Category:Episodes Category:Tales from the Crypt Season 2 episodes